The Secret of Protoform X
by Optimusblack
Summary: Before the Beast Wars...See what happened before.


The Secret of Protoform X

Goldlita rushed into living chambers "View Screen Activate" as she gave that command the wall in her front flashed with blue light as the viewscreen appeared. "Show today events" The viewscreen yet again flashed. **"Today in New Iacon memorial services was held for the victims of Cybertron colony Omicron. The colonists were massacred by unknown entity simply named X. In attendance of the services were Maximal Elders Ironhide, Starshot, and Lynx. And representatives from the Predacon Alliance were also in attendance. Mostly notably who was not in attendance sole survivor Security Officer Blast Charge. In other news, pit fighter Bulldog was suspended from arena fighting for the next five mega-cycles. Reas-"**

"Stop today events" Goldlita sighed to herself for not being able to attend the memorial services. "My poor friends" she thought sadly. "Primus, please don't let the Axalon encounter X on our mission. And with that small prayer she started to prepare for her mission abroad the Axalon.

Maximal Elder Council Chambers "Leakin Lubricants! I say we tell 'em the truth. X was blasted mistake!" shouted Ironhide to his follow Elders. I disagree Ironhide, if we acknowledge that Protoform X was attempting to recreate the mutant spark of Starscream. It would cause widespread panic among the Maximal populace. But also bring the attentions of Predcon rebels." said Starshot

"I agree with Elder Starshot." said Lynx "It would cause a panic among Maximals and can serve as rally cry for Predcon Rebel Movement."

"Then what shall we do yall?" questioned Ironhide.

"Imprisonment in deep space" said Starshot

"I'll feel better if we destroy him" suggested Lynx.

"No, if we do that make us no better than Predheads" stated Ironhide. "We'll go with Starshot's plan. Bury Protoform X in deep space."

Lynx sat in silence going any other options that the Council had. "You're right; Ironhide. Destroying Protoform X would make us no better the Predcons. But Protoform X's presence is danger to all Cybertron. I suggest we imprison him in deep space and denied any and all rumors concerning Protoform X."

"Then we all agree" said Starshot as he looked to his fellow Elders. "All in favor of deep space imprisonment of Protoform X say A--" Before Starshot could carry out his motion. The Council's doors burst open. Standing in front doors was large and familiar frame of Blast Charge.

"Stop!" Blast Charge shouted angrily. "What is Council's decision about Protoform X!" As He looked from his left to his right observed the Council with contempt. "Our decision is to bury Protoform X in deep space. Where he can't do any harm to any living being" said Lynx in calm manner. "The Council feels it for the best."

"X was mistake from day one!" shouted Blast Charge as stepped forward to center of meeting room. "He must to be destroyed!"

"Blast Charge, I know you are upset after what you been through on Omicron but disturbing the Council meeting is not helping no one." said Starshot in slightly angered manner.

"Trust me Starshot. You haven't seen me very upset." said Blast Charge still seething with anger.

"Simmer down. Blast we're buddies here" said Ironhide trying calm Blast Charge down. "But we feel it's for the best if locked up X in space."

"Slag you Ironhide and the Council!" shouted Blast Charge so loudly that it shocked and stunned the rest of Council into total silence. "X is monster that must be destroyed. I'll do it myself if have to!"

Starshot finally breaking the silence. "Blast Charge, we all feel that is in best interest of all Cybertron. That we suppress all knowledge of Protoform X."

"We about justice for colonists of Omicron or the Council going suppress that too?" questioned Blast Charge.

"Killing is not justice Blast Charge. We the Council feels it for best if we imprison X forever" stated Lynx. "That is why I asked Optimus Primal to find barren and lifeless world that would keep Protoform X imprisoned forever."

Almost as on cue walking through the chamber doors walks in Optimus Primal. "Optimus, you know the nature of this matter and this council trusts that you maintain the secrecy of this meeting" said Starshot.

"I will do what the council asks of me but suppressing the truth about Protoform X helps no one."

"Primal how could you be a part of this!" spat Blast Charge at Primal direction. "Protoform X must be destroyed!"

"Killing X is not the answer, It would make us no better Predacons" said Primal.

"I already heard that argument Primal!" Blast Charge eyeing the Council angrily. "Is that the final decision? Just bury him in dead planet, the people of Omicron deserves better this."

Lynx rising from his seat. "All in favor of the deep space imprisonment of Protoform X say Aye." Aye shouted the Council in unity. "I'm sorry. Blast Charge" Ironhide looking at Blast Charge from his council seat... "It's for the best".

"Slag you all!" With that final statement Blast Charge transformed into his jet mode and flew the Council Chamber.

"Primal, you know the importance of this mission and reveal no information about Protoform X to your crew. You're Chief Science and Security Officers are the only ones who have been debriefed about this mission. You leave in three days."

"Well that's just Prime" thought Primal. And with that final thought Optimus Primal left the Council Chambers to prepare for his mission.

End of Part 1


End file.
